His Obsession
by waygood
Summary: She was a victim of the bond her father created. He, the leader of the Tokyo mob. He owned the world. He was invincible. Untouchable. And when forces met, only she could remind him of what he really was. A man. MATURE CONTENT.
1. Prologue

Summary-

She was a victim of the bond her father created. He, the leader of the Tokyo mob. He owned the world. He was invincible. Untouchable. And when forces met, only she could remind him of what he really was. A man.

Prologue-

If you want a happy story, with a nice suburban ending, and a loving hero, I fear you will be largely disappointed.

I am no hero.

A hero is someone who delivered a positive impact on its society, one way or another. A hero, I am not, for I had done no such thing.

I am a man of many sins. My most recent and most deadly, the indulgence of a woman I should never have tasted…should never have let intrigue me… She was the link in a long chain of triggered sins. A chain of unseen and fated deaths—ones even I had never thought I'd be at the hands of.

It is unfortunate for those families whose loved ones I'd brought to death, and when I'm older, I may ever feel a sense of remorse. The innocents where buried with the guilty, and the ignorance was stolen deafly and blindly from the naïve. As I said, it is unfortunate, and for them it shall remain that way.

The deaths were a happening in which I had never planned, and though they were not aware or at fault, they were in the wrong place, took the wrong job, and followed the wrong orders. Nevertheless, I will not let a coffin haunt me.

The blood that was shed with my hands, and stained my clothes, was the private work and plans of a demoned angel, unknowingly. She had not meant for death. She had not meant for the pain or the despair she had delivered to families unnamed, and she definitely had not meant for me. It was fate.

She was the goddess of life, and I the bringer of death, a morbid soul with no intention to cease my demanding and gruesome ways.

I sought for pain and blood, my instincts controlling my movements. And when I crossed her, even more so. My instincts were controlled by her actions. And due to her actions, my instincts brought me to kill. And although she does not know how many men I had to kill to have her, to protect her, and to own her, she knows that there was death by my hands. That was all I ever wanted her to know. No ghost was going to haunt her and darken her eyes with clouds, or place the empty wisdom of the reaper in her soul. She would remain untainted without that knowledge. She would remain unburdened without the knowing, that she had brought me to kill.

And when I remember the countless victims that fell into passing due to our relationship, the rivers of crimson I had spilt, the hearts and lives I had slaughtered, I know that if I had to do it again, I would. Without a second thought. She was mine. My lover, and my life.

I will never regret the lives that I have killed, or the sins I have committed to keep her, for, she was—and remains forever, my obsession.

AUTHOR:

This is only the Prologue folks, but I hope you like it. When I wrote it, it just came out this way, but the rest of the story won't be done in first person.

Things will also begin to pick up. Sex, guns, violence, murder---stuff like that will become a regular thing, as this is mob-romance story. But it will be good---so continue to read and review. I like it when people review--it lets me know im writing for someone. All critiques are welcome too!!

Anyways, this is only the opening of a wicked set of chapters!! (head swells and posses like hercules) Yay, okay, thats a little bit full of myself, but meh, it'll only serve as a harder fall for me. So continue to check it out and I'll post the first chapter soon!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned these characters, I wouldnt be writing about them on the internet like the little un-employed, teenager that I am. Who am I kidding? I probably would! But I dont own them anyways. However, I do own any OTHER character than those from the TV series InuYasha. I also own the story line, and the ideas. So they are patented and copyrighted...as of now...

Chapter one folks!!! I know, I'm sorry that it took a life time and a half, but I got a trojan, and dammit, when I got it fixed it ended up erasing my mirocsoft office!! argh!! I paid like 300 bucks for that...stupid virus... ANYWAYS, thats not an excuse, I know, but on the plus side--here it is!! It's still sort of opening into the story a little, but it'll all come in due time, trust me. ;) And if you have ANY questions at all, ask away, and I will gladly answer. Now, without futher ado:

_HIS OBSESSION_

Written by:

Kt Waygood

CHAPTER 1:

He enjoyed the contrast of black and silver much better than that of the brownish grey tinge of city sky and it's never ending power surges of lamps and sky-dome lights, though there was still a blemish of the city limits smudged in his idea of perfection.

His amber eyes gazed into the distance, as his forearms rested on the railing of the balcony, letting his hair soak up the glossy rays to polish his matching color.

The brilliant whispers of the classical music from the black and white ball downstairs could barely reach human ears, but nevertheless, they sounded in his demonic drums.

A cool breeze brushed his face, lifting his mass of locks from his eyes and pressing a comforting touch of nature to his face, and to the surrounding grass and trees, giving life to the usually still scenery.

Everything seemed to still in that moment. Time, life, nature itself paused in allowance to let him enjoy the moment. It was undoubtedly perfect; a moment in time where there was no pressures, no constant guard, no doubt, no blood. No nothing.

But these moments were never made to last.

Modern technology shattered his moment of peace, as the shrill sound of his cell phone resonated in the air, his pocket doing little to muffle it.

Taking a moment, he answered the call, as he was unable to grasp the essence any longer.

"InuYasha, we have a problem," came the nameless voice on the other end. "We have a person posing in one of the regions, and it's dangerous not only to us, but the open streets."

"I'll be right down—phone Sango to meet me at the office. Don't let anyone leave." It was an order that ended the conversation. With one look back into the darkness of the outside world, he entered his suite and slipped on his black dress coat, and pocketed a loaded handgun into the holding of his inner jacket.

* * *

In all actuality, she had every right to be scared. In fact, she _should_ be **terrified**. But she couldn't quite get her head around, in order to be scared. Sure, there was fear, but her adrenalin was pumping so strong that she was almost positive that if she would have gotten shot, she wouldn't be able to feel it.

Biting her bottom lip, she peered out from behind the park slide that was her momentary cover, and into the shadow's that kept crawling to life.

The dark night sky and the shadow's of the trees ganged up to hide the creeping monsters that were seeking her. Luckily, cruelty was fair to her this night, as they also hid her in return.

There was a quiet crumple of sound as gravel was shuffled under someone's feet, causing her attention to snap towards the sound, her eyes dotting around, squinting to make something of the shapes in the shadows. Quietly, she crouched closer to the ground and moved farther back under the child's play set, careful not to disturb the gravel and attract attention.

Locking her jaw to keep any sounds that may approach her lips silent, she tried to steady her breaths as much as she could, wanting to blend in more than ever in her life. She just couldn't imagine what they might do to her if they caught her.

Her breath began to even, and to her dismay, she felt pain again, as her head was instantly pounding with the pressures of what to do next. Run? Stay? Give up?

She knew she was going to run. Knew it with every fiber in her body. She would never be able to bring herself to hand herself over to _them_. And she knew that if she stayed, they would find her. She had to run. The only problem was distracting them long enough to get out of there.

Picking up a small stone, she crawled closer to the slide again. Her fear began to pick up again, along with her adrenalin, as her mind slowly began to feel safety melt away in her next few actions.

Tossing the stone out towards the trees opposite of where she was heading, she squeaked at the gun shot that was aimed in the direction of the stone. Waiting a moment as they began to creep towards the stone, she crawled to the other end of the park playground set, only to check once more of their distraction before sprinting as hard as she could for the other side, where a small gathering of tree's stood.

Shouts were heard in her distant mind, but she was concentrating too hard on reaching safety to care about them. Her legs were tired, and the lactic acid build-up was finally beginning to hurt, but she _had_ to get to the trees. Had to get to safety.

A gasp of glee escaped her lungs as she felt the cooler breeze of the shallow woods brush her skin and hair. They would never find her here. She had a chance here. She could escape now. The small taste of freedom that came with the thought of not having to hide as she had been doing for the last four days was sweet. Ever so sweet.

* * *

"Sango's in your office upstairs," informed a man in a suit, while handing him two file folders.

"Good."

Leaving the ball so hastily had been inconvenient, and his displeasure of it showed. With a ding of the elevator and a thrust of two mahogany doors, he entered the privacy of his office, where a woman with black hair and dressed in a black traditional woman's pant suit awaited him.

"InuYasha," she greeted with a nod of her head.

"Sango," he replied in the same action. Striding over to his leather chair behind his massive mahogany desk, he passed her a file folder. "We have a case of fraud. However, it's dealing with our information, our people, and our business. Should this get out of hand, the public will be brought into this and we will find ourselves facing some issues I'm sure we'd both rather skip. On top of that, if we have a person wandering around with our name, it could cause war between us and the other regions."

There was a moment of silence as the both of them skimmed through the folders. Names and pictures of people who have been spotted around the city that might hold information to the criminal, evidence, social security numbers, addresses, and neighborhoods—everything they needed to know was held within it. Everything, except for who it was.

"You don't suppose it's a set up do you?" came the strong feminine voice of his friend and worker. "I mean, this isn't the cleanest business in the world, and I'm sure someone wants to overthrow you. It could be a means of starting a war—one which someone else will be prepared for."

InuYasha snorted, however he didn't mean it as an insult. "No one has the guts to take me on—to take on my empire." Which was true, and he knew it.

"Caesar's downfall was his own greatest flaw, InuYasha," she pointed, giving him a look that said heought to think about it.

"I never enjoyed Shakespeare, Sango, and I don't think quoting him is going to make me like it any more," he sighed, though making a mental note to consider it.

"Perhaps you should put a high alert on?"

"That's what I thought too." Pressing a button attached to a small intercom box, he gave orders to his secretary. "Alert the surrounding regions about the disturbance. Inform them that I'm going to be going around making a check, and having them round all their people and their information. Tell them that if the person is caught, then they are to be killed." There was a polite, perfected reply of understanding to the orders, and without another word, InuYasha cut the line.

"Sango, I want you to take out a group of my men and have them go on a ground search of the city—every alley, every dark corner, every broken apartment or suspicious looking place. Meanwhile, I'm going to run my own check of these people on this list and talk to Joni at East Kyoto."

"Alright," she nodded, getting to her feet. As she reached the office doors, InuYasha spoke again.

"And if someone seems suspicious and—"

"I know. Shoot them." With that, Sango left InuYasha to sit in his chair and ponder how he was going to approach this situation. Picking up the file folder, he flipped it open to a list of names. Skimming it, his eyes landed on a single name that caught his attention, his lips curling in a twisted sneer.

"Hiro Tizoni, we meet again."

* * *

InuYasha's knuckles rapt steadily against the scarred and aged door. He was in there, and the fact that Tizoni was trying to pass it off as though he wasn't home, severely toyed with InuYasha's temper. Had it been any mortal man, it would have seemed like he wasn't home, but Tizoni seemed to forget that InuYasha had the hearing of a trained demon, and he could hear him sneaking away from the room.

On top of that, InuYasha knew that Hiro Tizoni never left his apartment for anything but the most important things, which included a cheap hooker, and food. Other than that, the man lived in his own filth. The stench of the room was already burning InuYasha's nose through the door. It was a blend of stale air, rotting food, urine, and stagnant concoctions of drugs.

"Tizoni, open the fucking door!" he growled, beating the door with his fist. There was a lengthy pause as the man inside paused all movements. "Open the door, Tizoni, or I'll do it." There was a cautioned set of foot steps that approached the door.

"Who's it?" snapped the inhabitant, his rat-like voice rasping like the sneak he was.

"Who the fuck do you think it is? Santa Claus?" There was another pause. "Just open the damn door, Tizoni." There was a moment of silence, before several different locks clicked open and the knob twisted.

"InuYasha, what a nice surprise—" grinned his rotten toothed mouth, blackened from the overuse of homemade drugs, and grating his vocal chords as he formed a proper sentence. His skin was a blotchy pasty color, his hair was thinned, dead, and missing chunks, and his rotting body, which InuYasha could smell the disease off of, was slouched in the unhealthiest way.

"Save the bullshit, Tizoni. I don't plan to stay in here for very long. I have a problem, and I want to hear that you have some answers."

"So, the great InuYasha finally needs 'ome help from the little guy—"

"I don't _need_ anything," InuYasha interrupted, his teeth bared and his gun gripped firmly in his hand and pressing between Tizoni's eyes. He hadn't even seen him pull it out.

"Alright, you don't 'eed anythin'," Hiro stated, with a practiced sense of remorse to his words. Slowly, InuYasha lowered the weapon, almost as though he was contemplating whether he should or not.

"So," he said, tucking the gun back into the inner pocket of his jacket, "heard anything about a fraud in the business?"

"Fraud? I ain't heard nothin' bout no fraud," his proper sentencing melting away as though it had never emerged. InuYasha eyed him for a moment, titling his head back to look down his nose at him.

"You know, Tizoni, I don't like liars. You've seen what I do to people who lie to me."

"I ain't lying!" he replied, raising his hands innocently. "Would I lie ta you?"

"Tizoni, you're a rat, you'd say anything to keep that head attached to your shoulders and your brains between your eyes. I want to know about the fraud in my business," InuYasha growled.

"I don't know nothin'!"

"Tizoni, give me one reason why I shouldn't take this gun," he said, pulling out his gun from his jacket pocket for a second time, "and put it between your eyes, and blow open that good for nothing head of yours."

"Caus' I 'ave plans?" he suggested, poorly.

InuYasha sighed. "Wrong answer." Clicking back the barrel on the gun and flicking off the safety in two slick moves, he brought the gun to Tizoni's head, perfectly level between his eyes, only to hear him speak.

"Okay! Okay! Maybe I know a little somethin' about somethin'…" he said desperately, trailing off as his eyes searched the room.

"Spit it out Tizoni," growled InuYasha, still holding the gun up and level. One spastic twitch of his forefinger and Tizoni would be dead.

"I don't know nothin' about the fraud—no more than the next guy—"

"So tell me what the next guy knows."

"He ain't from around here. Not this neck a' the woods. His eyes glow red, and he ain't no human—but he ain't no demon either. Merciless. When he walks, he blends with the crowd, but he walks alone. People who talk to him disappear—prostitutes, women, men, children—they all just vanish…" InuYasha could see the chills and shivers that racked Tizoni's body as he talked, and he slowly lowered his weapon. "I haven't seen him, personally—an' I don't wanna either. No, I haven't seen'im, but I've heard about'im. Heard people talk—people know nothin' better than talkin'—but that's all I know about'im…that's all I've heard…" his eyes seemed to look past InuYasha in a daze, like he was unable to focus.

InuYasha read his face for another moment, then pocketed the weapon. "That's all you know?" InuYasha asked, just to be thorough.

"I told you, that's all I heard about'im," finally bringing his eyes back into focus. "But I'll tell ya somethin' else cause we get along so well…don't know if it's got anythin' to do with the fraud, but I hear Joni's tryin' to catch someone. Been at it for a few days now—you see his men allover the place up in East Kyoto. Might or mightn't have somethin' to do with your little problem." InuYasha paused to make sure that he was done. Turning, he opened the door and began to walk out of it.

"You'll live for another day, Tizoni. Keep your ears peeled, and you might find yourself with company in a warm bed one of these nights." Tizoni grinned, as InuYasha closed the door. He liked payment for his deeds…

* * *

TBC...

* * *

And yes, Tizoni is SUPPOSED to have bad grammer, bad sentencing, and made up words...it's part of his character, not my typing...haha.

Hope you enjoyed it! And remember to review!

Until next time!

KT


	3. Chapter 2

Well folks, I know, it's been a while coming, but here is another SMALL bit of the next part. I'm trying to de-complicate the story line...this seems a little harder than I figured it would have been...

Heads up, if anybody actually reads this part of the page, this chapter is just basically helping the reader to get more acquainted with the personality of the characters.

Disclaimer: Snort...I wish...

Chapter 2

The evening was dark. The sky above her didn't glitter with the stars beyond the atmosphere, as she had heard about in stories, as she had dreamt about back at the shrine. It only washed over the city with a brownish glaze from the lights and the pollution.

She found that she could not sleep, as physically tired as her body truly was. Her focus drifted between where she would go tomorrow, and what her family was going through themselves. Did they miss her?

"Kagome," called a soft voice, "are you asleep?" A child leaned across her side to check if she was conscious or not. Kagome made no movement as she continued to stare into the distance. After a moment, she responded.

"I am now," Kagome said, her voice quiet, wishing to hold the soft edge of the moment, the innocence of the child.

"I can't sleep," replied the child, rustling the dirt and pebbles beneath her to move around to the front of Kagome. "Mommy said you have to leave tomorrow. Is it true?"

Kagome lowered her eyes from her gaze at the distance to the face of the little girl, smudged with the dirt of the city. The child hadn't known her for more than a day and a half, yet she stuck herself to her side as though she had known her for years.

The mother of the little girl had welcomed Kagome without judgment. No one knew of her story, and no one judged her. That was the way she wanted it.

"Yes." It was the truth, and Kagome could not hide that. "But I have to," she explained, turning so she could hold the child in a soothing embrace. "If I don't…" Innocence. This child has innocence—something that should not be chafed with the truth behind Kagome's leaving. "If I don't, I might not find my dog…he ran away, and now I'm looking for him," she said, facing the sky, searching for a single star.

"You have a dog? Really? I never knew that—I love dogs—cats too!" There was a slight pause. "But I've never had one." Kagome smiled to herself. _Me neither. _"Mommy won't let me get one now. But she said I can when we get a real home." There was a hopeful glisten in her eyes, one that belonged only to a child. "What's his name?"

"Rider," she replied. If she had a dog, she would have named it Rider. "He's a patch colored dog of black and white. Big and fluffy, too."

"He sounds cute. You're lucky…I want a dog."

"Well, when I find him, I'll bring him back to see you. He likes people."

"Then I can play with him! Oh, I can't wait—I hope you find him soon!" A silent prayer echoed through the child in hope. It twisted Kagome's heart, as though a sharp knife had been placed there. She'd instilled this false of security, and she was going to shatter the pretty picture she had laid out in front of her.

"Yeah…me too."

Her parents always said a dog would only make a mess at the shrine. In the end, she'd never gotten a dog, though she spent several hours looking into pet store windows as a child. Years back, the store had a litter of puppies, black and white, brought in. She had visited everyday, and one by one they left. Overtime, she picked out her favorite, and when she showed up one day and it wasn't there, she had been heartbroken.

No, she had never had a dog. There was no Rider. He was not black and white, and he wasn't big and fluffy. He was a lie, told to a child in hopes of hiding the truth.

The silence stretched for a moment in time, as everything seemed okay. But soon enough she was brought back into reality, and everything was not alright. "Good night."

There was a light shuffle, and the child curled up against her. "Night, Kagome."

* * *

InuYasha continued towards the dark of the alley. The Shadows of the night were alive, and crept through the walkway. He moved with them. 

The brick of the walls were dead, and stained with Graffiti from the large population of Tokyo slummers and addicts; the street thugs and rats willing to snatch a sucker from an unsuspecting baby, for the return of a small bottle of liquor or a hit.

He continued until he strode across the drunk and disorderly, and the next-to-dead bodies of men and women who couldn't move themselves if God himself asked them to, due to the intoxication of too much acid and crack cocaine. Pressing further into the blackened alley, he finally reached his destination.

"Ghinta, how's street life these days?"

A man who barely reached his thirties, looked up at InuYasha from the ground. The man was poised with a needle in his hand that barely pressed into a vein in his arm and he furrowed his eyebrow to make out InuYasha. His skin looked aged and sickly, patched with scabs. His hair was a mass of dead fuzz, and his eyes looked as though the cataracts were impossible to see through.

"InuYasha," he said, his voice gurgled with the sound of a drug addict who had abused substances for fifteen years. Slowly, he pressed the needle into the juncture between where his inner forearm and his upper arm joined. The flesh of his arms was rotting, holes and bruises covering his limb. He pressed the needle empty, injecting more of the drug into his bloodstream. "How is the high life?" Ghinta's head lolled back and his eyes followed for a few moments as he inhaled deeply.

InuYasha watched the display with little emotion. He supposed his lack thereof, was due to the life and business he had been leading for the past several years. "Do tell me, Ghinta, have you heard of anything of a man with blood red eyes?"

"I see bloody eyes all the time…you must be more, uh…" he trailed off with the loss of mental ability to continue.

"Specific?" InuYasha finished.

"Ah, yes…spesss…specific…"

"A man who kills with a sense of nothing. Causes people to disappear."

"Nothing I am willing to be crucified for. He is an intelligent man and has ears everywhere…I will not be caught in telling you…"

"You will be crucified either way," InuYasha stated, pulling out his gun and aiming. "The choice is whether you would like to die now," he paused, "or later." Ghinta only lolled his head as the drug spread thoroughly. As there was no answer seemingly coming to his lips, InuYasha lowered the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the knee cap.

"Ugh!" he cried, as crimson red began to spread out on the dirt. "Fuck!"

"Well?"

"I don't know anything, you fucker…" his head rolled again from the hit and his eyes rolled back to show their whites.

"Nothing?" InuYasha asked calmly.

"Nothing!"

Pulling the trigger again, this time hitting Ghinta's other leg in the thigh, InuYasha suddenly remembered what Hiro had mentioned about East Kyoto. "How about anything going on at East Kyoto?"

"Noth-nothing. I don't…know any…anything…" he trailed off, slumping down farther against the wall in a high. "You fucker…fuck…" his eyes rolled again and he groaned, "fuck you…"

"Well then, you're no use to me." With a quick pull of his finger, he pulled the trigger, aiming and hitting the expanse of forehead. There was a jerk of the body, and part of his head cracked open to let blood flow and grey matter to spew out of its confinement. His eyes were half way between rolled back, and the brick behind him was dotted in blood and the odds and ends of what existed in his head.

Turning on his heel, InuYasha began to trudge back through the shadows from whence he came. Around him, those who were sober enough, slinked back away, and those who weren't, continued to stare ahead at the walls and garbage in front of them as though nothing had happened.

* * *

It was the snapping of a branch that had Kagome awake and alert. She could feel her skin crawling, smell the tension in the air, hear whispering sounds of the wind telling her something was wrong. 

Without moving a muscle, she moved her eyes so she could appear asleep to anyone else looking at her body, but still see her surroundings.

If it wasn't for the gracious glow of the street light fifty feet away, she never would have seen it.

There was a dull glint in the leaves that didn't quite match the pigment and the contrast of the bushes.

And as though God was cursing her, the child beside her could feel it too.

"Kagome?" she gurgled, sitting up a little. "Kagome? I don't feel well," she said, giving Kagome a little nudge, hard enough that if she stayed asleep, _they_ would figure she was faking it.

Giving a yawn to seem sleepy, tired, and slow moving, though her heart was beating seven times the normal, she leaned up onto her arms to look at the child.

"Yeah?" she whispered, scratching through her mind like a desperate chicken in a wolves pen. What could she do to get out of this mess?

"I don't feel good—my stomach hurts." Foreshadowing, Kagome's mind told her.

"You'll be okay. Lay your head on my stomach and I'll rub you back." What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just sit there—they'd shoot her! "Actually, sweetie, why don't you go tell you mom—she might know how to make you feel better, okay?"

"Okay."

Kagome watched her get to her feet and begin walking towards her mother. She watched her stumble from her foggy, sleepy state. She watched her fall to the ground in a mound of bloody flesh.

Silence stretched around Kagome, as the little girl's mother screamed helplessly and scrambled for her daughter, only to be shot down too. Bullets bounced off the dirt around herself, but she couldn't move. Couldn't help but stare.

Reality crashed down on her all too suddenly when her hearing returned, and when she was in the mess of a battlefield. Something hot stung the outside of her thigh, and the flash of pain she encountered pounced on her like nothing she had ever experienced.

Those who could move were trying to save each other and themselves, running away from those shooting at them. Some escaped, some didn't. Some fell like the innocent little girl, unexpecting the blow.

For her, it wasn't until a man about her father's age grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet and began pulling her with him, away from the scene.

"Come on! We need to get away!" he ordered.

"But—but what about everyone else! What are they going to do?!"

"Come on! You think it's been the first time we've ever seen this happen! You only escape once, child, now be smart and come with me!"

It was a losing battle to begin with. Escape and live for another day, or face the snipers and meet death first hand, stupidly.

With a frown, she continued to follow the stranger, leaving the child and the child's mother to bleed helplessly on the dirt of East Kyoto.

* * *

InuYasha frowned as he looked out the dark window of his limousine. He had searched for three days, and found nothing. No scent. No trail. Nothing. 

How could a mere man escape so much of his security, and not leave a single trail in his maze of a city? InuYasha's territory was hardly easy to move through without his knowledge, especially when the tourist wasn't welcome.

He had, however found out that Joni was after a female human.

Though there were a hundred thousand human females in his territory.

Turning his face towards the leather cushion seat across from him, he scowled. He had never had such trouble in his life. Why couldn't he find anything on his man? It was as though he just emerged into life. When he had had his crew trace for any new folks, he had come up dry. When he had had his crew trace for anyone matching the description of him, he had come up dry. Not even a name.

He was currently on his way to meet someone else who might give him a lead, and with any luck he might be able to get some solid anything, and have this settled with a silver bullet in time for dinner the following evening.

With a snort, he chuckled at even the thought.

It would be sorted in time for lunch, was more like it.

* * *

Kagome and the man slowed to a walk, once he had reassured them that they were safe. 

Unable to help looking over her shoulder, Kagome glanced to make sure for herself that they weren't being followed.

"It's all my fault," she said, frowning and kicking the dirt of the city. "If I hadn't of stayed with you guys, they wouldn't have found everyone—if I hadn't of ran in the first place, and just handed myself in, then no one would have gotten hurt…"

The man looked at her.

"You know, you're probably right." Kagome looked up at him. "If you would have handed yourself over properly, then none of this would have happened. They would have taken you, probably beaten you, possibly tortured you until you confessed for a crime you didn't commit, and then shot you right here," he said, tapping on his own forehead, between the eyes. "Then, they most likely would have shot at us another day, for kicks. Besides, I think they were having more fun shooting at us, then you." He paused. That was obviously not what she wanted to hear. "You did the right thing, running. There's no way to stand up to a group like that. You were smart to try to escape them. And who knows—maybe you won't get caught at all!"

Kagome watched the eyes of the old man. They glittered sea blue, and the once white now shone yellowish. They had a sense of knowledge, and gave her a feeling that he had seen too much in his lifetime.

Slowly, she took in all his features. He had snowy white hair, which was long and in need of a decent hair cut. His beard was a tangle of white as well, forming like that stringy moss she had seen as a child on the trees of poplars in the parks. He wore the trade mark toque, and a decent jacket which looked like it kept him warm on the coldest of Tokyo nights. His pants didn't have much for holes, but they looked worn with their grease marks and dirt lines. His shoes were scuffed thin, and the once new work boots were flexible from wear.

Yet, despite his appearance, he could move quite quick, and he was probably a little younger than he looked, though she doubted he was by more than a year or two younger.

Either way, this man saved her life.

"Thank you," she spoke, softly. If it wasn't for this man, she would have been shot.

A quiet understanding formed between them, before he broke the silence.

"Come on," he said, "we should keep moving. They'll still be trying to find us, and it'll be easier for them if we stay in one place."

Nodding, Kagome followed, staying not too far from the heels of his shoes.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! The two of them will probably meet face to face, InuYasha and Kagome that is, in the next chapter. So, if you're a little pissed that you still haven't gotten anywhere here, it'll be coming! It just builds for a better story! 

Hope to hear from ya's!

KT


	4. Chapter 3

So here you are! Chapter 3--tada! I hope you enjoy it, and remember to review, whether you liked it or not!

Disclaimer: Not today. But the OTHER characters, the plot, and the original story is mine. So touche pas.

Chapter 3

Kagome sat, knees hugged to her chest, reliving the scene that had played around her—because of her—only hours before.

The little girl's undeserved death...the tragic encounter of the rest of the homeless people that she had been residing with had had with Kagome's own hunters...the screams... Everything echoed through her mind, clawing at her, implanting guilt into her every cell, where it festered and boiled.

She didn't know exactly how many hours since she had had this encounter. She didn't know where the man had taken her to. She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the dark of the alley way. She didn't know the people who surrounded her. In fact, she didn't know very much, to say the least. But she did know that she was the reason people had died that night.

To say that she was shocked, due to the last week of her life, would be somewhat of an understatement. Growing up in a shrine, in a happy home with loving parents, she had never been exposed to such violence. Sure, there were TV shows, but never had she imagined...

She desperately tried to look at some positive aspect of the situation, if only to comfort herself. She tried so hard, that when she found none, she felt like she wanted to cry. At some point, she was positive that she was going to.

The only thing she could readily say, was that she was a humanitarian—although she always had been—and this situation—seeing all the gore and the poverty on the streets—only seemed to turn her more so for it.

However, as she continued to reflect on that issue, other issues began to emerge. Beliefs, faith, trust...

Being the daughter of a shrine keeper, she was always told to keep strong to her beliefs and her faith. And she had—every night praying, meditating with her father and grandfather—once she was of age to sit still—attending purification and monk ceremonies... That was how she had met Miroku, a beloved friend of not only herself, but her family.

But after all of her hard work and effort, her faith was slowly failing her.

Her Gods and Goddesses were failing her. And she was having a hard time continuing to place her trust and faith in them to help her—to grant her the ability to move past this.

Everything she had known, believed in, was slowly crumbling away, and the innocence she had been living with for the last twenty years was taking hard blows. The secure atmosphere that had been built around her was coming down, and to be quite frank, she was not only scared shitless, but also quite devastated.

"Here," came the soft voice of the man who had been helping her, as he held out half a sandwich for her.

Kagome looked up at it, focusing on the two slices of bread and something or other that was wedged between, before glancing at his face and then back to the sandwich, slowly taking it from him, once she seen the other half of the sandwich in his other hand.

"Thank you," she replied, politely.

"I'd tell you what it was, if I could only guess," he joked, trying to lighten the mood if only by a notch. "But it's safe to eat, and it doesn't taste too bad. I've certainly eaten worse." Kagome watched him, fascinated at his ability to flash her a grin, even through what had happened.

"How...how can you do that?" she asked, entirely taken by his ability.

"Do what?" he questioned, utterly confused, taking a seat across from her against the wall.

"Smile...after all that... How can you do it?" She wasn't accusing him. Far from it. She only wanted to know—wanted to be able to do the same.

"When you've lived on the streets as long as I have, kiddo, you see more than your share of death. The only way to get by in this life is to except what's around you, enjoy the people while you can, help when possible, and move on. When you get attached to things, life here gets complicated and devastating." He paused to take a bite of his sandwich. "A word of advice, stay simple. Be sincere, and understand that things can always be worse. And don't forget to smile every once in a while—it helps."

Kagome looked at him, his eyes dark and knowing, but kind and generous. She nodded once, and then looked to her sandwich. Eyeing it carefully, she slowly sank her teeth into it. Chewing, she realized he was right. It wasn't too bad. But then again, it wasn't all that great either.

Looking back up at him, she attempted one of those small smiles. "Well, I guess it's a little odd to point out at this point, but I don't know your name."

He looked into her face, seeing the warmth and innocence ebbing out from her eyes. It was the innocence that intrigued him. That was one of the main reasons he had helped to save her. A person with innocence, especially one living where and as he lived, in today's society was a rare commodity, and specialty to find. They had a since of purity that would comfort the soul.

The world, of which he'd seen, was so black from knowing what didn't need knowing, and from the curse of the human soul, that when a person carried true innocence, he believed it should protected and preserved.

"Yoshima, Kinto. I'm originally from Edo."

"Kagome Higurashi, Yoshima-san." And silence fell, comfortably, allowing them to eat in peace.

To their left, others, both homeless and junkies, were gathering together, conversing and keeping warm but huddling together. Four or five feet from where she was sitting, Kagome watched as a young woman lifted a syringe and pressed it to her arm. She could only stare as the woman injected the fluid into her veins, uncaring of the world around her, as she drifted into a blissful high.

Again her mind drifted to where she was and why she was "supposed" to be there.

She had been a good girl. Followed rules, studied hard, loved her family, and prayed every night. Never in her life had she imagined herself sitting there in a grungy back alley, seeing someone giving their self a hit, of all things. And yet there she was, so far away from home, watching the habits of junkies, and running for her life.

What a great religion she belonged to, she thought with a snort.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

InuYasha lay with his back to the headboard of his bed, arms folded wisely behind his head. His bed was empty, as he had been far too contemplative for sex the night before, and for once it felt oddly refreshing.

Waking up in decently clean sheets, that is. Not the issue he was dealing with.

The man was eluding him, evidently. He was a tricky son of a bitch, and quick to work his way through InuYasha's web of a city. Mysterious disappearances were happening almost daily, as he was handed reports on missing people.

Yet there were no counts for death.

The criminal left little to no trail, and masked himself well into the city. No foot prints, no bloodshed.

Well, he sighed, he was going to have to expand his options. He was going to have to call Joni in Kyoto and inform him of the issue.

With that settled, he flipped the covers off his bed and slid out to attend breakfast, if only to sway the nagging of his hungry stomach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So, she thought, he was right. Things could get worse. It could rain.

She had finally fallen asleep against the hard wall, and drifted along quite nicely, until it began to rain early in the morning. Waking with a start, she could not believe what was happening—and it had continued all day.

After accepting the weather, she continued on on her move of finding a path out of hell, saying her farewell, best wishes, and many thanks to Yoshima Kinto, who had saved her miserable life, before heading out by herself.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she needed to keep moving.

It was well past lunch when she found herself in a park playground. The swings and jungle gyms were empty for the most part, with the exception of a few toddlers sporting plastic rain suits being accompanied by their parents, who were huddled under umbrellas. The sand box was empty, as the sand had taken its own like to being mud, and the benches were occupied by odd numbers of rainy afternoon adventurers and love sick teens, who enjoyed the romantic side of runny noses.

Spotting an unoccupied bench, she trucked her way to it, to take a break from moving. One could only take so much, really.

Her stomach hurt from food, or lack thereof, and her feet ached with the tension of pressing through the rain to avoid being caught. Her cotton chemise was wring-able, her pants were heavy from water weight, and her t-shirt was thoroughly soaked. Her nose ran fluidly and her hair was plastered against her body uncomfortably. Quite simply, she looked much like a drowned rat.

Flopping down on the bench, she sighed from her misfortune and misery.

"Bloody rain," she mumbled to herself, hugging herself closer for some warmth.

888

It wasn't until she left the park until she felt honest to God chills. But they weren't chills from the evening cold, but more like chills from being watched. Premonition fizzed in the air, whispering in the back of her mind.

She found herself amidst the busy city crowd on a street she had never travelled. People crowded her on every side, bumping into her, shouldering her. More than once she was tripped. She was so tired that she couldn't help but to stumble from time to time, without the help of the people.

Glancing around, she caught the eyes of a black haired man with a navy suit on. He didn't seem fidgety, so she passed it off as some random guy. To ensure this, she rounded a corner and headed for a shopping district.

To her horror, the man followed.

When she stumbled upon a coffee shop, she opened the door making a swift exit from his eyes. As she headed for the ladies room, she glanced over her shoulder, only to see the man casually stroll in to the store, as she slipped behind the entrance door to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, she sagged against the door, and took a deep breath. Glancing in the mirror, she realized just how badly she looked.

Dirt scuffed her face, and clothes. Her once fair skin was a more grime-tan color, and her hair was matted down against her. Her jeans were terribly distressed, and her chemise had a rather nasty tear or two.

Turning on the hot water, she washed her worn hands, before filling them with water and splashing it on her face. Looking into the mirror with the water running down her face, she repeated the action. Little changed, but it felt better.

After turning off the taps, she dried her face and moved back to the door. Slowly opening it, she took a peek for the man, only to find out that he was standing ten feet from the door. He turned enough to show her a badge on his chest with a coat of arms-like symbol.

When he turned the rest of the way and caught view of her peeking out, he began for the door. She quickly closed and locked it, her heart hammering in her chest.

Looking around, she caught eye of a window. The man began to pound on the bathroom entrance, and the slab of wood rattled.

Scrambling for the window, she stepped onto the toilet seat and opened the small window. With one more terrified glance at the rattling door, and upon hearing the angry calls, she clawed her way up, and pulled her upper body to the window. Panting and scared, she felt her limbs shake in lack of strength. The door rattled harder, so she forced herself forwards.

She was midway through the window, when the noise stopped. Turning her eyes towards it, stopping her flee for the moment, she stared wide eyed at the silent entrance.

Then at once, there was a loud bang. She shrieked. The son of a bitch was shooting through the door. With terror coursing through her, she pulled herself more out of the bathroom. As the shots sounded off more frequently, she struggled harder and harder to get out—to find the strength to pull herself out.

Once her upper body was out, she clutched onto the top of the sill and struggled to get one leg out. The man kicked at the door, just as she was slipping her other leg out, so she was left sitting in the window facing the outside.

"Get the fuck back here!" he yelled, just as she jumped to the ground.

She found herself in a dark back alley, but she didn't care. She heard him yell at her, but again, she didn't care. She was still alive, and that she cared about.

She took off towards the end of the alley, where the alley met up with other dark paths. Quickly she swerved to the left, not knowing where it was going to lead her. She could hear another set of footsteps running behind her, and an angry shout, but she ran, swerving, gliding, creating a maze through the corridors of the alley ways. She would never let herself be caught.

With that in mind she dodged violently from a bullet the bastard shot and leapt onto the awaiting street.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

InuYasha sat dead silent in his limo. He had found nothing on the bastard all day. He was left off exactly where he had started. And he was pissed about it.

How could the bastard escape him? How did the fucker manage it?

He had tried every bloody trick in the book to get some kind of dirt on the dipshit and nothing could be scraped off about him.

The tinted windows blocked harsh light of the neon signs, but still the rays irritated his eyes. The evening was grey—boarding day and night. The rain splattered unwelcomed against the window, blurring the neon colors and making them brighter.

After a day of no answers, he figured that it was time to expand his resources to other city areas. He was the obviously leader of the underground mafia but separate areas had their own boss. None entirely measured up to his empire, but some were considerably decent opponents and allies.

Joni Tamaryata was the king pin of Kyoto city, and the destination of the night was his hot spot strip joint high end club.

The man was renowned for his hand at strip clubs. They were expensive and classy, and well taken care of.

InuYasha frowned. He didn't enjoy clubs very much. The extreme bass irritated his ears, but he had learned to deal, over the years. He also didn't enjoy the cigar and cigarette smoke, nor the scent of horny men and dirty sweat. His senses were too good, and they were difficult to block out. But again, he had learnt to deal.

The limo began to slow, and his mind refocused on the issue at hand. Tapping the side of his suit jacket, he was greeted with the hard steel of his gun, something he had learnt to feel comfort in knowing its whereabouts; preferably at his side.

The vehicle came to a halt and the door opened.

Black pinstripe suit, silver hair and amber eyes stepped out of the jet black limo, and into the awaiting dusk.

"Wait around back, I'll give you a call when I want you." It was an order.

"Hai, sir," the driver said, nodding his head once in understanding. Within a minute the vehicle was pulling away.

That's when he heard the gun shots.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The first thing that caught her attention was the odd neon lights and explicit shops, clubs, and stores along the street. Scantily dressed women stood everywhere, and perfume flooded her lungs.

She wheezed slightly, but she didn't stop—didn't dare stop, even to catch her breath, was she could still hear shots being fired. God that man was in shape!

Her lungs burned, she legs burned, her heart burned—everything burned!

Rounding a corner, she looked back to check for the man, and didn't see it until it was too late.

Just as her head snapped back around, she eyes connected solidly with the amber pools of a silver haired man. And before she could even register the command to stop, her body collided firmly into his, and his arms snapped around her to catch her from collapsing back from the impact.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Well there you go folks! Chapter numero 3! I hope you enjoyed it, and I told you that they would meet! A bit of a surpise and something to leave you wanting more! ;)

The more you review, the sooner I'll update and expose their reaction to their first meeting!

The long line of 8's, btw, are character changes. The short line is scene changes, just so you know.

_**KT**_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope…

Author: Here you guys go! Fifteen lifetimes later! I hope you guys enjoy it, but let me know either way!

_HIS OBSESSION_

Written by:

Kt Waygood

Chapter 4:

He could see it before it was going to happen.

He had heard the gun shots, and not a minute later there was a woman who whipped out from around the corner. All that he could see was a mop of black hair, as she turned her attention away from where she was running.

That was a mistake, on her part.

Curious as to what was going on, what was causing her to run and, which he had no doubt that it also involved the gun shots, why she was being shot at, he waited, unmoving of his position.

That was a mistake on his part.

Again, he could see it before it happened.

Her lithe frame collided solidly with him, causing her to yelp. The impact on which she hit him caused her to fall back, and instantly he caught her.

If he was to look back at this scene, he could pinpoint the moment everything in his life changed.

He was the sole focus of her attention for a decent two and a half seconds. Her pale face was flushed with need for oxygen from running steadily, and she tried hard to catch her breath. Streaks of dirt marked her face, making her seem darker than she actually was. Her eyes were wide and clear, glossy, and absolutely terrified.

He instantly saw the innocence radiating from inside of her.

Growing up, he was constantly surrounded by harsh scenes, which his father raised him under as the Godfather of Tokyo. He was introduced to violence and death at a very young age, and once his mother passed away when he was six, he had no one left to fight to shelter the violence from his eyes. No one to protect him. He was left in a world where the closest thing to love was trust, and loyalty, if you were lucky.

But the woman in his arms had never been tarnished.

He could see honest horror in her eyes, because she had never been faced with this side of the world before. He could feel desperation seep from her very soul. And he could see through her eyes and into her core, without finding the tainted vision of violence already implanted, or the taste of sexual, physical, or mental corruption found so often and easily in the people of the modern world.

Innocence. It was the only thing he could think of, could dig up from her. It was the last thing he was expecting.

But it was not something that was going to change his stature.

Her bright blue eyes seemed to instantly snap back to reality, to the fact that she was running in order to save her life. Her jaw clenched in hesitation, and she looked at him as though he was going to hurt her. Her body trembled in his arms, in his hands.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped out, turning her head back to where she had come from. The man skidded around the corner in that instant, and with her hands on his chest, she pushed her way around him, needing desperately to slip by.

Unfortunately, InuYasha had other plans.

Locking his hand around her wrist, he kept her from leaving. She struggled weakly, but his grip never faltered.

"Please, let me go—he'll kill you! I don't want you to die—I don't want anyone to die! Please!" she cried, begging him to let her flee.

However, he was not afraid to face the man, nor was he afraid to face down her innocence.

The man was poised and ready to fight, gun raised. His dark suit was dripping wet, and his cheeks were bright red, telling him that she had given the man a run for his money. Instantly he took closer notice of the suit the man was wearing. The wet navy piece sported a crescent tag on his breast, showing the symbol of his 'family'.

The man belonged to Joni. And today was his lucky day.

Gripping the woman by her wrist more firmly, he pushed her forwards, towards the man.

In return, she struggled harder, while the man lowered his weapon and slipped it inside his coat.

"Can't catch a measly woman?" sneered InuYasha. "You should be ashamed of yourself." With a rough tug, he pushed the woman until she was sent moving towards Joni's man.

She hit the man's body, and he instantly grasped her shoulders, and locking her wrists in one hand behind her back.

"Please! Let me go! I haven't done a thing!" she cried, fear pulsing off of her in distinct waves.

InuYasha leaned into her face, looking into her eyes. He bent his head and whispered into her ear, "Innocent people don't run." He pulled away from her grime smudged face, sneering, looking down at her and making her feel despicable and dirty.

"Take her away."

88888888888888

His amber eyes swept the room. It was fairly dark and what light there was came from the flashing neon bulbs. The air had a thick blend of cigars and womanly perfume. The entertainers were curved, and there were aroused men and women on the open space floors, dancing with an overheated, self-induced high. As obvious as it was, the older rich men were blinded by the linguistic movements of the female race who were trying to suck them dry of their last cent.

Not that he really blamed them. They were old and had nothing better to do, with tons of money to blow on absolutely nothing.

It being a Friday night, the club, he noticed, was rather full, and this caused the men working the sound system to turn the music up loud enough to shake the place. It hurt his demonic ears, so he laid them flat against his head in mild annoyance.

So, why was he there? To talk business with a man. Apparently the leader of the Kyoto mob had no better place to talk than the strip club he owned. But he did have to hand it to him—it looked clean. There were no junkies he himself could find, and even the entertainers looked clean.

Instantly he picked out the booth seating a man in a pin-striped suit, and lined with four of likely his best men. Smoothly he walked towards the table, his body moving with a masculine grace that turned heads and held an inhuman effect. It was a grace that had killed hundreds.

With each step away from the exit, he could feel the temperature change and the atmosphere begin to wash into him. The sultry scent of rich, expensive cigars became more evident and it coated his black suit, his light skin, and his silver hair.

When he entered the lounge area with the booth, they stood in welcome, which was expected. After all, they were meeting with one of the most powerful men in Japan.

"InuYasha," the man greeted, lifting his hands as though he was about to embrace him. Instead he grinned and extended his right hand.

"Joni," he greeted back, grasping the offered hand with a firm shake.

"What do you think of the place? It's the newest to my collection, and so far my favourite."

"It certainly is the nicest and cleanest I've seen yet." There was a quick curl of Joni's lips. "But I'm not here to assess your…club."

"Indeed," he replied, with a nod of his head, business instantly sewn onto his face. "Sit." They both lowered themselves into the booth seats, across from one another.

"It seems we have a problem on our hands. We found some traces of heroin in the line of our people, and we linked a few of those who appear to be responsible of the stolen money. It seems to be coming from the Kyoto area." The news made Joni's eye brows come together in a frown.

"Are you sure? No one here-"

"We traced it back to some Americans," stated InuYasha.

"I have no Americans employed," replied Joni, firmly in defence.

"I know. So someone's parading around with our logo on his forehead. It's not only a danger to Kyoto, but also the surrounding cities, including Tokyo and Edo, and our business. Should this get publicized to the nation, we will be facing a few serious investigations and issues."

"Then I propose we find them and kill them."

With a smirk, InuYasha replied, "I'm already working on that."

888888888888888

Kagome could not believe what had just happened.

All her hard work and effort of escaping the bastards had gone to waste by the hands of one man.

After she had been caught, the man in the suit brought her to a back alley, where a steel door awaited. Through several other doors and twisting halls, she found herself in a concrete floored room, on her knees, hands bound behind her back, and two men accompanying her.

The first man had his hand on her head, keeping her straining to stay upright, yet down on her knees. The other was stretching duct-tape out from off of the roll. With a quick tear, he ripped it and fastened it across her mouth. Then he ventured off out the door to her left.

888888888888888

"So, have your men checked, and do a sweep of the city. I want every corner and hole checked and rechecked, until you are positive he's not around here," stated InuYasha, his voice filled with finality.

"Indeed. I assume that you'll do the same?" he cocked his eyebrow, inquiring on the subject. Taking a sip of his whiskey, he enjoyed the taste and burn of it as it slid down his throat to his stomach.

Showing no signs of catching the probing, but instead storing it away for further examination, InuYasha nodded. "It's already done. My men are sweeping Tokyo now, as we speak. Sango has gone to talk with Sesshomaru and Kouga. Should it be brought up, all three of them are informed and know what is happening."

Joni caught sight of one of his men heading towards him, from over InuYasha's shoulder.

"Will you please excuse me; I have a very important matter to attend to. I will be right back. Please, order yourself a drink—it's on the house," he said, curtly, only pretending to actually care. In truth, he was far too intrigued with the idea of the girl being caught. Had he finally gotten her?

Raising from his seat, he met his man ten feet from the booth.

"I take it that you have found her," he stated, matter-of-factly. "Otherwise, you would not have interrupted me, is that not right?" There was a warning in his voice that spoke of better days for the man he was talking to. Should he be disappointed, someone was going to die, and it wasn't going to be him.

"She's in the back room, sir. Harris is just cleaning up—he looked like she drug him through hell and back. The whore's a little dirty herself." He smirked. "And frightened."

"Good, that's just the way I want her. I'll be back there to see her in five minutes," he stated, turning and returning to the table where InuYasha sat, drinking a hard Corona and ice. Sitting on the edge of his glass was a paper umbrella and a lemon.

Though he'd shoot the man before he found out, he enjoyed his drinks the most when they had the tiny umbrella and lemon. It was just one of those things—a quirk that he really couldn't help.

"Unfortunately, InuYasha, I have some business to attend to—"

"Kidnapping little girls, now are we?"

"Well—"

"You must forget that I am demon." There was a silent stare held between the two of them. "I am not a fan if kidnapping, for no purpose. It disturbs people and makes them go digging. In turn it makes it harder to get things back in order. Kidnapping little girls complicates everything."

There was pregnant pause as InuYasha took a leisurely drink from his glass, but held Joni's eyes from above the rim. Joni tilted his head back just enough so he could peer at him from down his nose, as though he was considering something.

"The girl, my friend, is payment from a father who made a deal and could not up hold his end of the bargain. She became the payment that I had to take to even out his debt. Its one thing to sell your soul to the devil, it's a whole other issue when you do but have no soul to sell."

InuYasha watched him with steady eyes, searching for any sort of lie. When he found none hiding in the depths of his eyes, he gave a slight nod—one so miniscule that one could have missed it had you not been paying attention.

"Stop by tomorrow if you want to see her in action…I believe that she will be added to my esteem collection of performers, that is, if her pictures doesn't lie." His mouth tilted slightly at the edge. "She has something none of my other girls have, and for that she will be great."

"Hm." InuYasha cocked his brow in question, although he could not bring himself to ask, not wanting to show too much interest in his words.

"Innocence, my dear friend. Innocence—and what a magnificent attraction it is. It can lure both the purest and darkest of people. And with is being such a rarity, I'm sure she will draw quite a crowd."

"Because of her innocence?" InuYasha inquired. He instantly thought of the woman who had been running from Joni's man. She had innocence. Was it the same girl?

"Indeed. Only a true innocent has that light. One who hasn't seen the world from our eyes. One who doesn't know the world's secrets. One who knows no pleasures of the body. One who's beliefs are still intact, and the concept of sinning is our concept of God." Leaning forwards slightly, Joni continues in a whisper, "She knows of nothing of what we are, the power we have, or the deeds we have done. She is untouched, both by man, and by society. And I want to break her of that, form her into the _perfect_ woman, who will know only how to please. And for a good price, how to pleasure." Leaning back and straightening up, he continued proudly, "tomorrow, I'm going to strip her of everything she is, has, and knows, and she will strip herself of all her clothes before the audience. And I am going to sell her innocence to the one man with the highest bid. Because, InuYasha," Joni grinned, his pearly white glistening to InuYasha's distaste, "there is _nothing_ better than an innocent."

InuYasha watched him walk away. He was not impressed, but he was interested. Intrigued. If an innocent was that good, then why hasn't he ever had one? And what made an innocent so innocent? Did she really not know of any of the common crimes and sins? That society was as black as onyx? That people were sinners through and through? That were was world outside of her own, where people were killed for pleasure, and raped for the thrill, and sold themselves to feed their best habit?

With that in mind, he swallowed the last of his drink, and showed himself out, the only thought going through his mind was the terrified blue eyes of a girl.

888888888888888888888

Kagome was sitting on her shins, holding back her tears, and panting from frustration.

But she would not cry. She refused to. They would not have the pleasure of seeing her cry. She didn't know why they were after her, or what they were going to do with her, but, she decided, she would cross that bridge when she came to it, and in the mean while, she was _not_ going to cry.

Suddenly, the door to her flew open left, and in stalked a man with salt and pepper hair, and a black pinstripe suit. And he looked extremely pleased with himself. Behind him, three body guards followed, dressed in black, with what looked like a family crest on their left breast. The only difference to these men and the one who had kidnapped her, was the color of the suit.

Watching him approach, her pulse began to beat faster and faster. What was he going to do to her? Who was he? Would he realize his mistake and let her go?

She quickly realized that he was not going to let her go, by the look of accomplishment on his face. His eyes were full of pride, as though it was him who had caught her with not a flick of his wrist.

Only one word came to Kagome's mind at that instant, and it surprised even herself a little. _Asshole._

888888888888888888888

Joni could see the terror in her eyes, and it pleased him. She should be terrified. But he could also see her stubbornness, and that made him grin in twisted pleasure. He would _break_ her.

Looking down at her, he could immediately see the grime from the last few days she spent on the streets running. Her face was marked with silt and her hair was matted and unkempt. Her clothes were torn, and brown from the earth. But even still, he could see the innocence of her soul in her shocking blue eyes, in the way her face held defiance from what she didn't know, and the expressions so clearly read. Her modest attire also brought her a sense of innocence that he hadn't seen for years. And even her hair, so untidy and thoroughly disturbed, showed the perfect picture of adolescence.

Circling around her, he realized that this was definitely no child. Men were going to eat her right up, between the air around her, and her young but womanly body. Coming back to her front, he knelt down and looked straight into her eyes. He lifted her chin so she had to look up a little, and down her nose at him. She immediately tore her face away from him.

With a twisted smile, he watched her. "How old is she?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Twenty one."

There was a moment of silence as he stood up, and looked down at her. Then he smirked. "Yes, they will eat you right up. Bring her upstairs boys…make her a little more…comfortable."

And with that he turned and walked right back out of the room.

8888888888888888888

Kagome snapped her head up at his words. Then she looked around at the men left standing in his wake, and panic began to thrust through her veins as they began to surround her, closing in on her. Her mind began to scream.

_No…no…_

TBC….

8888888888

I'm already working on the next one!! Hope you liked it!

_**KT**_


End file.
